Why Seven prefers to stand
by Biggest-Baddest-Wolf
Summary: We finally get to find out why Seven REALLY prefers to stand when offered a seat.


Disclaimer: Star Trek, it's spin-offs and characters are copyright of Paramount.  
No copyright/trademark infringements intended, no profits made.  
I just borrowed some things for this fan-fiction.

Warnings: Same-sex pairing, possible violence, possible foul language and stuff.  
If any or all of that offends you, then go fly a kite.  
If any or all of that is illegal for you to read, then don't read this story.  
If you have no humor, then go read a newspaper or something.

** Why Seven prefers to stand... **

"Goddamnit Seven, I'm telling you, it just doesn't work that way!", B'Elanna was getting more and more aggitated at the former Borg drone.  
Seven just stared at B'Elanna for a while, then slid a datapadd across B'Elanna's desk, "Lieutenant, you are mistaken. I am always correct, I have researched the matter fully, using the holodeck, therefor it is more efficient to follow the plan as I have outlined in detail on this datapadd."  
"Yeah well", B'Elanna began while pushing the datapadd away, "I say you're wrong. And I'm in charge here. I'm the Chief Engineer. So we do this my way or not at all."  
Seven sighed and stepped around the desk to retrieve the datapadd, then stuck it out at B'Elanna again.  
"You are wrong, Lieutenant. Your reasoning is flawed. If you will not comply I will do it the right way without your assistance."  
B'Elanna looked down at the datapadd which by now was prodded against her left breast, then up at Seven, and growled.  
"I told you, no. And I'm still the Chief Engineer. This is my office, my department. You as much as move a speck of dust here without my permission, and I'll have your hide, Borg Barbie."  
"I am no longer Borg, Lieutenant", Seven snarled back and prodded harder with the datapadd, "and my designation is not Barbie. You will comply, or I will inform the Captain of your refusal to--"  
Before Seven could finish, B'Elanna snarled, "THAT'S IT! You asked for it, Seven!", and in one swift move the fiery half-Klingon grabbed Seven's wrist and pulled six foot of shapely former Borg over her lap.  
Seven yelped in shock and the datapadd flew out of her hand, then she felt a sharp sting as B'Elanna's hand came down on her left buttcheek.  
"I told you...", again the hand came down on Seven's butt, "It doesn't work like that! But you...", and again Seven felt the same sting, "just won't listen!"  
With each slap Seven yelped and shrieked, but B'Elanna was relentless, administering a spanking the likes of which Seven had never experienced before in her entire life.

After fourteen minutes and thirty seconds of it, totalling exactly 250 hits and two very sore buttcheeks, B'Elanna finally paused, gently rubbing the material of the bio-suit which stretched around Seven's painful cheeks.  
"Now, do you finally agree with me?", she asked with a grin.  
Seven nodded, gasping for air, and finally admitted, "Yes, you are correct, I was wrong."  
B'Elanna slowly let go of Seven, allowing her to stand again.  
"So, Seven... what have you learned today?"  
Seven shuddered from the pulsating pain, then answered, "A spanking with bare hands can be just as efficient when administered by Voyager's Chief Engineer, as one with a paddle by anyone else..."  
"Good... very good...", B'Elanna smirked, "And what will you do now?"  
"I... I will inform the Captain of my mistake and tell her that your theory proved to be the better one", Seven said under her breath.  
"Excellent. You have exactly five minutes to tell her. After that we'll have to discuss your plans for my warpcore."  
Seven reached for her commbadge, but B'Elanna stopped her, "Oh no... you will tell her in person. And if you're back even one second too late..."  
"Understood", Seven sighed and turned, then left the office with a most uncharacteristic way of walking.

Two minutes later, in the Captain's Ready room, Seven sighed again.  
"Please, have a seat", Kathryn offered.  
"I prefer to stand", came Seven's refusal, as usual.

--- End.


End file.
